A. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates generally to stationary, vertically acting balers and particularly to such devices that provide pre-positioned ties and bale relief for ejection at support floor level.
B. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Mechanical balers of one sort or another have been known since the very early periods of mechanics, and with this long historicity the generic device has tended to evolve into quite distinctive species, each generally related to quite a specialized function and usually to a specific product. With the advent of the present day philosophy espousing environmental protection, and our culture having the sophisticated merchandising systems that it does, the disposal of wastes created by these merchandising systems has become a problem. The instant invention was created to and has found commercial success in baling waste packaging materials, particularly of a paper-like nature, to simplify its handling, storage and disposal.
Our baler has evolved from the general principles known in the prior art to provide specific novel structures that well adapt it to the particularities of the baling of the waste that it is created for. The baler is of a stationary type with a vertical baling stroke as it normally is used by positionally established businesses in a location that has adequate vertical clearance. The baler is formed with peripheral baling chamber surfaces of a slat-like nature to aid the baling operation by reducing friction during its course and to allow the pre-placement of ties about the baling area before the bale is formed so that they need not be placed after bale formation. This materially increases both the ease and safety of operation of the device. Our baler provides guidance support for the compressing ram on three sides to require foul proof, non-binding ram motion while yet allowing for bale relief from the restraining peripheral elements of the baling chamber after bale formation for simple bale ejection. The bale is ejected by a novel bell-crank type ejector system that is and may be of simple economic construction because of the bale relief system.
These features, though not necessarily novel per se, have been combined in our baler to create the specific structure that has found ready market acceptance for its intended purpose. The novelty of our invention over the prior art devices resides in the union of all of these various structural elements acting in combination to create a complete machine not heretofore known, either structurally or functionally.